Tsalian Fortress
The Tsalian Fortress was the fifth base of operations for the NoHeads under Mr. Stupid NoHead. Description The fortress is concealed by a cloaking device. The Fighting Room, one of its chambers, is used for training. The Fire Room was presumably used to generate heat throughout the complex. History Construction At an unknown time after 1962, Mr. Stupid NoHead built a fortress in Tsala as a precaution for if his current headquarters were to destroyed. Returning to the base that he called home, NoHead also put a cloaking device on it, rendering it invisible. Early usage In 2016, numerous wolves were brought to Tsala and imprisoned in the fortress in a vast underground chamber. By sheer chance, the second apprentice of Merlin entered the fortress to investigate the evil force within. He briefly battled RC-4 before briefly seeing Mr. Stupid NoHead, and fled to eventually encounter S.M.S.B. Grandmaster Baby Intelligence and tell him what he saw. When Mr. Stupid NoHead died in 2019, Hell Burnbottom, now at Yellowstone, told Brute Gunray and Mean King of a Regeneration potion that could bring back their father. The three of them successfully created it. Now alive again, NoHead brought his sons back to the fifth base. After removing the cloaking device, NoHead gave his sons a full tour of their new home before getting to work on a death machine to use in the final stages of his plan to destroy and reform the world. Burnbottom helped him create it, as did Gunray. Mr. Stupid NoHead then plotted his revenge on Baby Intelligence. Battle of Tsala One night, before the machine could be used, Mr. Stupid NoHead was alerted of the presence of his enemy, who had brought an orphan baby named Lindsay Kellerman. Before fighting them, NoHead ordered his three sons to hide from the subsequent battle. When NoHead opened the door and attacked, he recognized Lindsay as the baby he had discovered previously, and delighted in going for her demise as well. After several attempts to do away with both of them, NoHead tried throwing some logs at Baby Intelligence in order to knock him out of the window, only to have the hero knock them back at him with his log. However, when he tossed a wagon at his opponent, Intelligence was successfully knocked out the window and into a trap. The other babies followed him down. Clinging to the wagon, Baby Intelligence fell through a vat of tomato juice, with the other members close behind. Soon, hungry wolves attacked, but the other members helped Intelligence fight off the wolves. However, one of the wolves accidentally directed the wagon toward a waterfall leading into a fire pit. Lindsay wheeled around and made Baby Intelligence disappear from his predicament. Then she made all four babies disappear back into the base itself. Upon arriving, the babies located a machine Mr. Stupid NoHead had created. Baby Intelligence spoke in a foreign language in order to destroy it; the explosion woke NoHead and prompted him to leave his private quarters to learn the S.M.S.B. had returned from the abyss. Thinking he had them cornered, Mr. Stupid NoHead manifested before them, prompting Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman to take on a terrifying singular image. While the three battled, Kellerman ignored NoHead's invitations to join him. Eventually, by their efforts, Mr. Stupid NoHead was blasted into the fire. After the battle ended, peace returned to New York. Later history Later on, hoping to find the culprit responsible for possessing Rocken Role, Baby Intelligence and the other members flew the Pinewood Derby to Tsala. Once he approached the fortress, Baby Intelligence was shocked to see no lights or sense of activity inside. He went inside solo and disappeared through the door. While he was inside, Baby Intelligence found a relatively large GPS and brought it outside to the car. He held the GPS in front of Lindsay Kellerman, and hit a button on it. It zoomed in toward Wyoming, then toward Yellowstone. An arrow on the same screen marked “NoHead base” pointed to a circle there. Behind the scenes Although the Fighting Room was in What if Talented Mutant Babies Fought Crime?, a booklet designing Pride of the Super Babies, it did not appear in the actual book. Until late 2016, the uses for it were unclear, as it was not explored. Appearances * * * * Category:Fortresses Category:Locations used by the NoHeads Category:Tsala locations